Heartless Shadows
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven's relationship has finally surfaced, but is it at a bad time? The Titans find themselves against new enemies: Shadow replicas of themselves! How will they get out of this one? MAJOR BB&Raven romance FINISHED
1. Emitted Feelings

Chapter 1

You'd think the average super hero would be bulked full of muscles, cunning, cleaver, and not have a single weakness in the world. But with the Teen Titans, this obviously wasn't the case.

In a ten story building which was shaped as a "T", five teenagers huddled on the couch in front of what looked to be the biggest TV on the planet, deciding what to watch.

"COMEDY!" Beast Boy broke out, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

Beast Boy caught her look and turned to her. "What's wrong with comedy?!"

"I don't like ANYTHING funny." Raven growled.

"Then we'll have to watch Attack of The Killer Robots #4! With 16 hours of bonus footage and butt kicking special effects!" Cyborg shouted, holding up a small disc which he emitted from his robotic right arm.

Everyone sweat dropped and stared at him.

Starfire clutched her hands together, her eyes gleaming. "Why not watch one of those charming clips the television always shows about the small children and the large white blankets that mothers wrap around their behinds!"

"Uh….Star, those are diaper commercials." Robin explained.

Starfire sweat dropped and blushed. "Oh…"

At that, Raven got to her feet. "That's it, I'm out." She began walking over to the hallway when Beast Boy's call held her back. 

"Where're you going?"

"Somewhere sane where I can meditate." Raven replied simply, attempting to approach the door once again.

"But it's your turn to pick the movie!" Robin called.

Raven grunted and turned around. "Then let BEAST BOY decide." With that, she stormed out of the room, the huge metal door banging shut after her.

The room became silent once again, then Beast Boy leapt to his feet and started dancing. "Woo! I win! Go Beast Boy, go me!"

***

"They're so dense…..fighting over movies….it wastes time and concentration…." Raven muttered as she entered her room. She'd never admit it, but the reason she left was not due to the fact that she couldn't stand her friend's choices in movies. She sighed before wearily feeling her burning forehead. Her cheeks were flushed, and she couldn't stop sneezing or coughing. But she'd never admit any sign of weakness to anyone, especially her friends. She preferred to be alone in times of sickness. Heck, she preferred to be alone her entire life. But interferences never allowed that to happen.

Another thing that was bothering her even more than her sickness, was this strange feeling she was getting in her chest. It was tight with nervousness, as if to warn her of something that was yet to come. She knew something was coming, something stronger than anything they'd ever faced before, but she couldn't tell when it would arrive, or if she'd be better by the time it got here. Concentrating was useless, her powers were of no use to her if she was sick.

'Stupid fever….' She then burst out coughing and lay down on her bed.

Meanwhile, back in the main room.

"Hey, guys, it's snowing!" Beast Boy cried, sticking his head out the window and catching some of it on his tongue. He then pulled his head inside and showed the other titans the flakes that were melting on his tongue. "See?"

Star's eyes widened with delight. "WHITE POWDER IS FALLING FROM THE SKY, ROBIN!" she shouted, pulling on Robin's arm. "Let us go out to greet it!"

Robin smiled as Star dragged him to the door and raced outside. "What is it called?" Starfire asked, holding out her hands to catch some snow. She licked it from the air and smiled bigger than ever.

Robin watched her, a faint blush across his face. "Snow. It's called snow."

Star turned to him and clasped his hands together in hers. "I like this 'snow'. Show me how you play in it!"

"We can build a snowman!" Cyborg said, running out the door and gathering some snow in his hands.

Starfire looked over at Cy, still holding onto Robin. "What's a snowman?"

"Well, he's a pile of snow that you roll together." Cy explained.

Starfire blinked, not seeing how the name fit the description. "Ummm….."

At that second, Beast Boy ran out and stood by a tree gathering snow. "Forget your snowman, let's have a snowball fight!"

Starfire caught onto this quickly and rose into the air as Beast Boy's snowball flew past her.

Star giggled and collected some snow from the roof, which she dropped onto Cyborg, who yelled at her for ruining his snowman.

Robin chased after Beast Boy, and the two threw snow at each other as they ran around the Titan's Tower.

"Star caught on quickly with this whole snow thing." Robin said, dodging one of Beast Boy's messy snowballs. He then scooped up some snow of his own and rounded it as he ran.

Beast Boy burst out laughing. "I'm sure she did, maybe you can cuddle under a blanket with her later after she's all wet!" he said with a wink.

Robin went completely red and gritted his teeth. "BEAST BOY!!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Beast Boy continued laughing as Robin tackled him to the ground and buried him with snow. "Hey man, chill! I think it's sweet that you like her, I mean, it's only obvious she likes you back!"

Robin stopped. "Ya think?"

Beast Boy rose from his snow covered grave and brushed himself off. "Of course! You'd make the perfect couple." He then gave Robin a kissy face, which ticked him off again.

Robin picked up more snow, and attempted to throw it at Beast Boy, but he had already transformed into a bird and flown high into the air.

Robin sighed silently and dropped his snowball. "Does she really like me back?…."

***

Beast Boy soured high above the Titan's Tower, looking into windows as he did. 'I wonder why Raven isn't out here….I thought everyone likes snow, even she can't resist something this sweet.' 

Just then, he came to Raven's window, where he perched himself and looked inside. He didn't know why he was looking, he never found himself wanting to see inside Raven's room before, but something compelled him to.

Raven lay on the bed, a rag on her head, with cheeks as red as cherries. Beast Boy didn't like this, even Raven didn't deserve to be sick, even if she never liked him or laughed at his jokes. Somehow, he liked her. He suddenly found himself wishing he could be inside there to help her, and knocked lightly on the window with his beak.

The noise awoke the sleeping girl, who drowsily looked around, until spotting Beast Boy, in his normal form, sitting on a chair next to her.

"_WHAT_ are you doing in my room?!" she barked, gritting her teeth and sitting up. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?!"

"The window was unlocked, it was easy," Beast Boy started. "Raven, are you ok?"

Raven quickly snapped back to reality, she realized that Beast Boy had seen her sleeping, he knew she was sick, he knew she could be weak. "Get out."

"C'mon Raven, I just wanna help you."

"I said GET OUT!"

"Raven, you're sick, and I want to make you feel better, I care about you."

They both paused. Beast Boy quickly looked at the floor. 'BB what are you saying?! How the heck did that slip out?! Wait, what am I saying, slip out, I never liked her to begin with! I-I….oh geez…..'

Raven sat across from him, wide eyed at the words she just heard. 'He….likes me? This can't be possible….can it? But….me, how do I feel? I….I don't know, I'm not sure…..'

At that moment, the two lifted their heads and stared at each other. It was as if time itself had stopped. Beast Boy observed Raven's beautifully porcelain skin, and silky light lavender hair. He found himself going over every curve of her body, every detail, everything. 'How could I have never noticed this before?…..she's…..beyond anything words can describe….she's breathtaking….'

Raven found herself blushing as she realized Beast Boy's true intensions. His eyes showed care, and love, and most of all, warmth. She didn't see him as the stupid, non funny, screw-up that she'd always described him as in the past. He was handsome, and caring, she could tell from his soft hands, his precious expression.

The two were caught in a time warp of love, which they never believed to be possible until that moment. Beast Boy walked over to the bed Raven sat on, and sat down beside her, still staring at her beauty. Raven watched his every move, unable to think, or even breathe. Slowly, Beast Boy leaned in, and ever so carefully, their lips brushed against each other. Not even as a kiss, just the beginning of one. Even if they didn't kiss yet, it still felt like heaven to them both, this was what they were both missing their entire lives, each other.

"Titans!"

At that second, Beast Boy and Raven jumped apart and Robin burst into the room. "There's trouble down at the junk yard! Let's go!"

"Uh….R-Raven's sick!" Beast Boy burst out. He'd do anything to get to be alone with Raven again, this moment, he needed this.

Robin stared at Raven and put his hand to her forehead. "Raven! Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I….uh….I just felt sick now." she lied, staring up at Robin's concerned face.

Starfire and Cyborg followed Robin into the room.

"Robin, what is taking you?" Star asked.

"Raven's sick, someone's gotta stay back with her." Robin replied.

Before Beast Boy could offer, Cyborg spoke up. "I hate that junk yard, if I get captured one more time, I'm gonna blow up. I'll stay behind."

"No! Cy, they need you, I'll stay with Raven." Beast Boy blurted out.

Everyone stared at him, not expecting that at all.

"There's no time to figure this out, just let Beast Boy stay, c'mon Cy." Robin called, rushing out of the room with Cyborg.

Starfire turned to Raven before leaving. "Feel better, Raven."

The door was then shut, and they were once again alone.

Beast Boy continued staring at the open doorway as Raven stared at the back of his head. Neither of the two had the courage to face each other when they were the only two in the house. Beast Boy swallowed, he could hear his heart beating faster and faster. He also felt his face getting warmer, as his blush increased across his face. He turned and stared at the floor. 

"So….you….hungry?" he asked, thinking of nothing else.

Raven simply nodded.

"I'll go….get you some chicken soup, it'll make you feel better…." He said. Upon that note, he stood up and walked out of Raven's room, quickly rushing down the hall and into the kitchen.

In what seemed like a split second (and only a flash to Beast Boy's eyes) he took out a can of soup, poured it into a bowl, and warmed it up in the microwave. He then searched for a spoon, and leaned against the counter top, placing the soup bowl beside him.

'I kissed her…..well, I _almost_ kissed her….and that was far enough! Maybe too far! I admitted my feelings to her! I told her I cared! What am I getting myself into….since when have I had these feelings for Raven?….'

His eyes raised to notice a framed picture which was placed upon the center of the breakfast table. In it, all the Titans were playfully posed, and all smiling brightly, well, that is, all except Raven of course. Beast Boy remembered that day. They had just met, and he was trying to figure out how a person like Raven could live without a little laughs in her life. In the picture, he wrapped one arm around her, and put a wide smile on his face. She merely turned to the side and folded her arms, pretending not to notice him.

He emitted a sigh. 'She'll never like me back….'

With that, he made his slow walk back to Raven's room, soup bowl in hand.

***

Raven's fingers traced over her lips time and time again. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she still couldn't speak. Every time she thought about Beast Boy, her heart skipped a beat. But why was she only suddenly feeling this?

'Did I….have feelings for him before?….maybe the kiss just set them off….why am I acting this way?! I shouldn't care about love, I have no time for it. I'm here to save people, and-' Raven's thoughts were cut off by a stream of violent coughs, which ended just as Beast Boy came in.

Raven's eyes locked onto him, and Beast Boy did the same. All they did was stare, but only for a brief moment. Beast Boy came to his senses and walked over to Raven, placing the soup on top of the covers of her bed.

"Careful, it's hot."

Raven stared up at him and smiled. "Thanks." She then turned back to the soup and began eating it.

Beast Boy stood over her, stunned that he got her to smile. 'I didn't think her face was able to strike that pose.'

Raven's eyes wandered over to him as she noticed him staring down at her, in a zombie like state. "Do you mind?"

"Oh! Sorry." At that, Beast Boy took a seat in the chair he sat in before and stared at the floor once again, as if it were to speak to him. 'Maybe she doesn't want me in here at all….maybe I should leave….'

"I'll be on the couch if you need m-"

"No!" Raven burst out as Beast Boy stood up.

He turned and stared at her, a softness in his eyes.

Raven began to blush, so she quickly stared down at her soup. "Stay, please."

"O-Okay…"

She didn't know why, but in the company of Beast Boy, she felt safe and comfortable. 'Maybe love is an emotion I should allow myself to feel….maybe it's what I've been missing all these years…..'

She finished off her soup, which she placed on the night table beside her and looked over at her guest. Beast Boy was still looking at the floor, at a total loss of words.

"I think I'm feeling much better, thanks." Raven said out loud, her voice soft and calming.

Beast Boy lifted his head as his eyes locked onto hers. He was once again stuck in a trance. "Raven….I….umm…about before…"

"What about it?"

"Well….I mean…..you're not mad at me, are you?"

Raven blushed deeply. To tell him the truth, or to not tell him, it was hard.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go that far! I just wanted to let you know that I'm here, and I want you to get better, I care for you…." Beast Boy spat out once again, before even thinking.

"I…." Raven stared down at the covers of her bed. "Care for you too…."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he smiled widely at her. "You do?…."

Raven simply nodded and blushed a little.

"I always thought you hated me!" Beast Boy admitted. "I mean, I felt like I annoyed you, and….I mean, we're not exactly alike in a lotta ways, heh…"

"Well, you are annoying sometimes."

Beast Boy grinned and sweat dropped. "So…we're on the same side now?"

"I….guess…." Raven replied, unsure of what he was getting at.

Silence fell over the two again, which ended as Beast Boy stood up. "I'm gonna go erase Cyborg's high score on game station."

Raven raised an eyebrow as she watched him approach the door.

"Don't tell him, it's our secret." Beast Boy said, smiling.

Raven smiled back. "Alright."

***

Beast Boy had left Raven so that she could sleep, and about four hours had passed since then. He sat on the couch, game station controller in his hand, but his mind not exactly in the right place.

'There's hope, BB." A voice inside his head told him.

His smile widened, despite the huge letters on the TV screen reading "GAME OVER, YOU LOSE!!"

Everything seemed to be falling into place. His heart skipped a beat. 'I really do like Raven…maybe even love her….she's so beautiful…'

He began to daydream, when a scream erupted from down the hall, knocking him out of his thoughts….

~Writers Corner~

That's the end of chapter one! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, if you read this, REVIEW!! I'd really love to hear from anyone who reads my stories! But please, no flames. I'd love suggestions if you have any. For example, I posted some of the first chapter on my xanga, and someone commented and told me that my characters aren't exactly like the real Teen Titans, so I have to improve that. I'm not giving up though! Chapter two will be coming soon, so check back!!

RAVEN AND BEAST BOY 2-GETHER 4-EVER! WOO!! *bounces off* ^^


	2. The Shadow Strikes

Chapter 2

Beast Boy's ears were filled with the sound of Raven's loud shrieks as he ran down the hall and burst into her room.

"What happened?!"

Raven sat on her bed, in what seemed to be a meditating pose, her mouth shut, no sign that the earlier screaming was committed here. She levitated slightly above her bed, and opened her mouth a sliver.

"The Titans need our help." she said in her usual monotone.

"You're getting a vision?" Beast Boy asked, approaching Raven's bed.

"Yes, I got it while I was dreaming, and I can feel their pain….but for some reason I can't sense Cyborg at all…."

Beast Boy looked more worried than ever. "We'd better go then." He looked out the window at the snowy, cold weather. "Uh…Raven, are you sure you're gonna be alright out there?"

Raven climbed out of her bed. "I'm fine, I told you already." she replied strictly. With that, she threw her cape on, and headed toward the door. "Let's go."

Raven and Beast Boy stepped out of the tower, and the cold winter's wind blew past them. Beast Boy wasn't phased by it, but he could see Raven shiver. A worried expression came over his face, and he tried once again to try to get Raven to leave this all up to him.

"Raven, are you s-"

"I'm fine." She levitated into the air and started taking off, leaving Beast Boy on the ground.

He soon caught up as he turned into an eagle and flew by her side. The whole time, his eyes watched his beloved Raven soar through the skies, her body covered in goose bumps.

She shivered from time to time as the wind nipped against her pale face, freezing her lips and turning her breath to ice. But she couldn't be bothered by this, her friends were in trouble. She looked ahead of her. 'Nearly there….' she told herself. 'I hope we make it in time….'

***

Starfire screamed as Cyborg dropped to his knees, his systems shutting completely.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Robin screamed, racing at their enemy. His body was filled with complete anger, and he couldn't think straight. For hours, they had been fighting a complete replica of himself, a shadow image, which was filled with hatred, and more power than even he had. They were losing by far, but his heart would never stop fighting.

He threw every kick, punch, and combo he was ever taught, and they were all blocked. They were then returned to him at a faster speed than he had done them, which Robin couldn't block.

The force sent him flying backward, only to land inches away from a cliff, which lead to certain death for anyone who fell down it. Sharp rocks lay at the bottom, and the oceans currents hit strongly against the cliffs edge: this was the shadows goal, to throw them over the cliff.

Star drew her hands forward, and blasted her star bolts at the shadow, which amazingly reflected them onto Robin, who cried out in pain and was flipped over the cliff.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed, shooting through the air, racing over to her love.

Luckily, Robin was hanging by one arm on the cliff's edge, but this was all a part of the shadow's plan. As soon as Star was above Robin, he shot a rope, weighed down by two rocks. The rope caught Star around the waste, tying her arms to her sides, and causing her to lose control of her flying ability. Unable to stay in the air, she came crashing down to the cliff's bottom, screaming loudly as she did.

"STAR!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin yelled. Without thinking, he leapt after her. The whole way down, he could hear the shadow's laughter, and heard a crackle as it disappeared.

The wind's pressure hit against his face as he plummeted toward the sharp rocks, but he wouldn't let Star get hurt, he reached out and caught her in his arms, turning himself to the cliff, and allowing himself to get tossed against it. The sharp rocks cut into his back, arms, and legs as the two fell. But despite his pain, he held Starfire as tightly as he could, keeping her safe the whole way. That is, until his world became enveloped in darkness….

***

The bad feelings Raven sensed before were tightening in her chest once again.

'Something bad happened….something really bad….'

The junkyard lay below them, and they landed silently. Beast Boy changed back into his normal form and started searching for his friends.

"Robin! Star! Cy! Where are you guys? Speak up!!"

"Beast Boy….." Raven started, but was interrupted by a gasp coming from her partner.

Beast Boy broke out into a run and skidded to a stop in front of what looked like a very damaged and broken Cyborg.

"Cy! Cy, wake up! It's me, BB!"

Raven slowly approached the two, knowing that Beast Boy's attempts to wake the half metal man wouldn't work.

"Beast Boy…someone's hacked into his systems….his parts are missing…."

Beast Boy looked up at Raven and got back to his feet. "How'd you know this?…." he asked, getting paranoid.

"I…I couldn't sense Cyborg for quite a while…."

Beast Boy's head dropped. Raven thought she could see tears welding up in his eyes, but turned and started walking over to the cliff, sensing something else. A faint aura came from down the cliff, and she took no time at all to reach the half alive Starfire.

"Raven…" Star gasped as Raven ran to her side and tried to pull her to her feet.

"Starfire, are you alright?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I'm ok, but, where's Robin?"

Raven looked around before easily spotting Robin, who lay on a pile of sharp rocks, his body half in the ocean's waters. She didn't know what to say to Star, so all she did was slowly approach Robin's unconscious body.

"Robin…." Star said slowly, as she sat up. She made a faint attempt to reach him, but ended up falling on the spot back onto the sand. "Robin!" she cried, bursting out into tears.

Beast Boy heard Star's cries and turned into a hawk, flying down the cliff, and helping her stand up. "Is he alright, Raven?"

Raven knelt down beside Robin, hands outstretched, her mind concentrating. Her hands glowed as her healing power was emitted and flowed into Robin's body. After a few second, she stopped and turned to the crying Starfire. "I healed him all I can, but that doesn't mean I can wake him up, he has to do that on his own." All she received was a sniffle from Star, she then turned to Beast Boy. "We have to get them all home."

With the decision that Star couldn't fly on her own, Beast Boy was left to carry her on his back as he turned into a giant mythical phoenix. In his claws he carried Cyborg, which left Raven to levitate Robin as they flew home.

Star held around Beast Boy's neck, crying silently into his soft velvet feathers. If Beast Boy could talk then, he would have tried to comfort her, but all he could do was try to keep from crying on his own, and fly. "You can repair the damage done to him, can't you Raven?"

"I told you already, I'm not sure yet." Raven replied strictly, feeling pressured. She then softened up a bit, knowing how much pain Star was in right now. "Once we get home, Beast Boy and I'll treat all your wounds and work on waking Robin, don't worry."

Star sniffled again and put on a faint smile. "Thank you, my friends…."

***

Right when they got home, Star and Robin were placed on the couch, and Star was healed by Raven, which fixed all of her injuries. She was so grateful that she attempted to hug Raven, who let her and just groaned.

Seeing as they knew nothing about Cyborg's body, they could do nothing to repair him, and decided that they would take him to Fix It, who had become their friend earlier. Since Cyborg was only a matter of a sort of doctors visit, Raven and Beast Boy decided to fix Robin's injuries first.

They carried him up to his room and lay him ontop of his bed, Beast Boy was then left to unclothe him (leaving his private areas covered) while Raven turned around, blushing quite a bit and feeling rather stupid.

"Look, Raven, I don't like doing this either." Beast Boy told her. "You can turn around now."

Sadly, the two found out that all Raven's healing power did was fix bruised or aching bones. Robin had many cuts and scrapes which needed tending to, and his room was soon turned into a mini hospital, in which Starfire stood outside of, anxiously waiting to see if her Robin was alright.

"May I come in now?" she asked for the thousandth time, causing Raven to spill some rubbing alcohol on herself.

"NOT NOW!" she yelled.

Star slumped down across the hall and stared at the door, sniffling once again.

After hours of intensive care, Robin's wounds seemed to be on their way to healing! All the excess blood was removed from his skin, and he was cleaned up, looking much better than when they had found him earlier.

"There, he's all fixed up." Raven said at last, taking off her medical gloves and tossing them in the garbage.

Beast Boy smiled at her. Never before had she preformed this much care on one of them, and never before had he seen her this caring. "Raven, you're so sweet."

Her face lit up a bright red as she stared at the floor. "T-Thank you…."

At that very second, Star burst through the door. "Robin's all done?" she asked, hopping.

"Yes…" Raven replied flatly.

Star dropped to the unconscious teen's side and took his hand. "Oh Robin….I was so worried…." she said painfully, on the verge of tears again.

"Umm, Star, he's still unconscious, he can't exactly hear you." Beast Boy explained.

"I-I know…" Starfire replied, her eyes fixed on Robin's silent face. Her heart ached to see him in any pain, and it was all because of her. He was in this state because he tried to save her.

"Well, I'm out…." Raven replied, stepping out the door.

"M-Me too," Beast Boy said, following Raven into her room.

This left Star to sit by Robin's side, like a loyal dog, until he awakened, and she could be sure that his pain was over. 

***

'Should I follow her? Duh, BB, it's no use asking yourself that now! You're practically in her room already!'

"Uh….Beast Boy, what're you following me for?"

"Wha?" Beast Boy snapped out of his trance to find himself at Raven's door way, staring at her. "I….ummm…..well…."

"You what?"

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling." The truth was that he wanted to spend more time with her. He wanted to spend every second of his life with her, he didn't even want to stop looking at her beautiful face.

"I'm just tired….that's all," Raven replied, slightly closing the door, leaving Beast Boy outside. "But, thanks for asking."

"Raven, wait!"

Raven opened the door again and saw Beast Boy swallow hard. "Yea?"

"Will you….go on a date with me.…t-tomorrow night?"

Raven smiled. 'Without any doubt, of course I would….'

"I guess." she answered, trying to hide her feelings.

"O-Okay, I'll come get you when it's time to go."

"Alright."

"Ok."

At that, Raven began to slowly close the door again.

"Bye…" Beast Boy said silently as the door was closed. He let out a sigh of relief. It felt like ten thousand pounds were lifted off his shoulders.

"WOOHOO!!!!" he cried, leaping down the hall and jumping into his room. He fell down onto his bed and hugged his pillow, smothering his face into it and laughing happily.

"I can't believe this, I'm going on a date with Raven!" he practically screamed.

It seemed like everything in the world had fallen into place, and then he remembered something.

"What're we gonna do on the date?"

~~~~~~~~

AUTHORS CORNER!!

Arigatougozimasu for anyone who's reading this! I'm SOOOO happy!!! Thank you to EVERYONE who commented, I love you guys! I'm so happy you like my fic!!! The next chapter will reveal some surprises, Raven and Beast Boy will go on their date, plus, find out what happens when Robin wakes up, and there might be a second attack by the shadow replica! Ya never know! Oh yea, and one more thing, I'm sorry if this is taking long I have school and so many things to deal with, but trust me, you'll like this story, so keep reading, thanks so much!!!

~Colie ~.^


	3. Blossoming Romance

Chapter 3

That night Beast Boy stayed awake planning his date with Raven.

"Everything's gotta be perfect…" he mumbled, scribbling down a list of food he was going to cook for their romantic dinner.

He lay on his bed, thought after thought popping into his head, each time he wrote the new ideas down on paper, until it was finally complete. "There….she'll love this."

At that, he immediately started to work on setting up his plan. He walked out of his room, and glided happily down the hall, passing a sleeping Starfire on the floor of Robin's room while he did. He stopped for a second and looked inside. 'Geez, I hope Star didn't stay up all night expecting Robin to wake up….' He then looked closer at Robin's chest and noticed it slowly moving up and down with each breath he took. "He's much better than last night."

Beast Boy passed by Raven's room, a smile coming over his face. "When she see's this, she'll love me back no doubt about it! BB, you got the charm!"

***

Raven's eyes slowly opened and looked around for her alarm clock, which for some reason didn't go off. "6:30.…" she moaned, sitting up. "I'm awake a whole hour before I usually am."

She then heard the sound of someone rushing down the stairs and out the door, and her heart leapt. "Beast Boy….that's why I couldn't sleep…." the veins in her head bulged a little at her loss of sleep, but that was the least of her problems right now.

She got up from her bed, putting her cape on as she did, and approached her closet. Pulling open the doors, she found nothing but extras of her usual clothes. "Oh c'mon, I have to have something decent in here to wear for tonight!"

She knew how much Beast Boy liked her, and that meant he put his heart and soul into the planning for tonight, which meant, he was going to look nice. 'If he's wearing something nice, I should too….' Her nose wrinkled at the thought as she pushed aside old clothes, finally coming to a dress.

She picked it off the hanger and held it against her body. This was the dress she was supposed to wear on the day she was welcomed into the Teen Titans. She of course forgot all about it, or, pretended to, and wore her normal clothes.

"Maybe I could wear it…."

Her hands ran over the light silky fabric, the dress reminded her from something out of a fairy tale. She'd never be caught dead in it if it weren't for Beast Boy. She noticed a pair of lavender gloves which came with the dress and decided that she would be wearing this outfit for tonight. 'I hope Beast Boy likes it….'

She then decided to try it on, hoping that after a year it would still fit. Luckily, it did, and she looked more beautiful than ever in it. The light lavender color made her hair and eyes stand out and sparkle in the reflection of her pocket mirror. She smiled a bit. 'I never thought I could look good in a dress….I guess I look alright….now if only I could find some shoes to wear.'

At that she began digging through her closet until she found the shoes that matched the dress. A pair of beautiful lavender glass slippers, but they were high heals, how would she ever be able to walk in them?!

Raven grunted and sat down to pull the shoes on her tiny feet. Then, holding tightly onto her dresser, she pulled herself to her feet. After wobbling quite a bit, she was able to stand. 'Ok, now all I have to do is walk, simple!'

Raven put a foot out in front and immediately got tangled up in her dress and fell to the floor screaming.

"Raven? Raven, are you alright?" came the muffled voice of Starfire through Raven's door.

"I'm fine, just don't co-"

Star opened the door and saw Raven lying on the floor, staring back at her with big eyes. "Y-You're wearing a dress…." Star gasped.

The two stared at each other, both at a loss of words.

"C-Could you just forget this ever happened?" Raven asked, her heart beating quickly.

Star nodded. "Okay." The door was then shut again, leaving Raven alone.

She stared at the floor. "Star's gonna think I've gone insane…." She then hoisted herself up onto her feet. "But I have to be able to walk in these things, so she can't interrupt me."

Raven set to work on being able to walk in high heals, with the help of the stable objects in her room at first of course. It may have taken hours, but she finally got it down pat enough to walk on her own. She smiled widely at her success.

The last thing to do was to tidy up her hair, and then she would be ready. She took a brush a stroked it through her short hair a few times, stumbling over some knots from time to time. After that had been done Raven simply sat down on her bed, awaiting the time when her love would come to take her away on her date.

***

Beast Boy stood in front of a lengthy mirror, looking over his odd light green tuxedo and smiling brightly. In his right chest pocket he had a black rose, which he intended to give to Raven in a romantic gesture. "Hah, maybe this will work! Maybe she'll fall for me…"

He thought of how great it would be if he and Raven ever got together. He'd make sure to treat her as if she were an angel ('she IS an angel' he thought.), he'd never let her get hurt, he'd always be there for her. He loved her with all his heart already, he'd be sure not to smother her with too much love that it'd drive her away.

After he slipped his shoes on, he opened the door to his room and slowly walked down the hall, stopping in front of Raven's room. He took a deep breath and knocked. A few seconds later, the door was opened by Raven, but only a crack so that he could see her face.

"Umm….hi!" Beast Boy said, blushing brightly.

"Hi…" Raven replied. She didn't want to open the door, a fear came over her. 'What if he gets scared of me being dressed up like Starfire did?' She then looked him over. 'He's dressed up!'

Beast Boy reached over and took the black rose out of his pocket and offered it to Raven. "This is for you."

Raven's eyes were captured by the kodachi. She let the door swing open and took it into her gloved hand, smiling. "It's….beautiful."

Beast Boy's heart beat faster as he saw how beautiful Raven looked in the dress. "Raven, you look more beautiful than any flower ever could." He stopped. 'Where is this romantic stuff coming from?!'

A blush spread across Raven's face, making her more cute than ever, and making Beast Boy blush as well. Slowly, he took her hand. "C'mon, lets get out of here and have some real fun."

Raven's smile grew at how cute he sounded. She giggled as Beast Boy lead her out of the tower and onto the island ground. From here, Beast Boy turned into a phoenix and Raven cautiously climbed on his back as he flew them across onto the snowy ground of the tiny forest that ran along the ocean.

Raven got down from Beast Boy's back, her arms still around his neck as he changed back into his normal form. The two froze instantly, until Beast Boy reached over and kissed Raven on the cheek. She immediately stared down at the snow, blushing so hard someone would have expected her face to set fire.

"Well, umm….the place where we're gonna eat dinner is only a little bit from here, so, lets go." Beast Boy said, taking Raven's hand once again.

The two walked in silence, both extremely scared to say anything. 'Man, BB, whats up with you?! Why'd you kiss her like that?! I don't even think she wanted me to….she did blush though. So, does that mean she liked it?' Beast Boy looked over at Raven. The wind blew through her hair and brushed against her porcelain skin as she walked, putting Beast Boy in a trance.

"Hey, is that it? Beast Boy?"

"Oh, what?" Beast Boy snapped out of his trance and looked across to the ocean where Raven was point to a small island. He smiled. "That's it."

"Ok, Azarath Metrion Zin-"

"No, Raven, I have a ride for you." At this, Beast Boy dove into the water, and surfaced as a giant sea turtle, completely dried off.

"You want me to ride you?…" Raven asked slowly, blushing once again.

Beast Boy nodded his turtle head as Raven slowly climbed on.

"Ok, just don't get me wet or I'll hurt you so badly you won't be able to move."

Beast Boy laughed inside from that and slowly began swimming to the island. Raven looked around them at the fish which were chasing them and smiled. 'This isn't half bad, it's actually kind of….fun.'

Without her knowing it, she began to giggle, and Beast Boy picked up speed, making tiny waves rise beside them.

"Woo!!" Raven shouted, her arms up in the air, feeling completely overjoyed. She didn't have a care in the world!

Eventually the ride did end, and Raven stepped off onto the tiny island, gasping instantly. Only a single table lay on the island, covered in a giant white table cloth, with candles burning brightly ontop, and place settings for two. 'He did this?….All for me?….'

"Your dinner awaits." Beast Boy laughed, back in his human (or whatever he is) form. 

Raven walked over to the table and sat down at one of the ends, noticing the cover over her plate. She was about to push herself in, when Beast Boy came up behind her and pushed her chair in himself. He then sat down across from her, smiling widely. 

"Hope you like my NON TOFU dinner!" With that, he took the top off of the two plates, revealing two big dishes of pasta.

Raven looked over the pasta, and after deciding it actually wasn't tofu, smiled over at Beast Boy. "I'm impressed, Beast Boy. I was expecting to have a horrible tofu dinner like you always cook."

Beast Boy simply ignored her teasing and started to eat the pasta. 'If it weren't for her, I would be eating tofu right now. I hope there aren't any animals in this!'

Raven slowly started eating shortly after Beast Boy. Silence fell over them again as they ate under their candle light dinner, smiling at each other and catching the occasional looks they each gave.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd have this much fun with you on a date." Raven said as the two sat with their chairs together, watching the sunset.

"When you're with me, you won't get anything but fun." Beast Boy laughed happily.

Raven looked over at him. "Seriously though, thanks…"

"Y-You're welcome…..I mean, it's no big deal or anything….I did it because I like you…." He suddenly became fascinated with his shoes and couldn't look at Raven's face to see her reply.

Raven's heart beat wildly in her chest. 'Should I tell him?…I can't hold it anymore, ok Raven, here goes.' "I like you too."

Beast Boy's ears perked up and he stared into her eyes. "Really?…"

Raven nodded. "But Beast Boy, please, lets keep this a secret from the others."

"Of course, anything, anything for you." He replied, smiling brightly. Raven smiled back at him, and was alarmed when he stood up.

"I have something to show you, I built it for whenever I wanted to escape from everyone else, and now I want to share it with you." Beast Boy spoke and he hopped into the water. "Will you swim with me?"

"But…it's cold, isn't it?" Raven asked, dipping her glass slipper in.

"I'll warm you up once we get there, I promise."

He gave her a cleaver smile, and she smiled back, hopping into the water.

Beast Boy then turned into a seal and Raven grabbed onto his flipper, taking a deep breath before they dove under. The speed Beast Boy swam at was incredible! Raven literally flew through the water, and was then dragged upward and into a secret tunnel made completely from marble. Her eyes went wide as she stared around the place. "Beast Boy, how'd you find this place?"

"I'm the only one who ever goes swimming in December," he joked. "Speaking of the cold, here." He wrapped his jacket around Raven's wet body, and slipped his arms around her. Raven slowly and carefully set her head down against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat each second. The warmth that filled both their bodies was not only heat, but love, and it's power overwhelmed them.

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, and she looked up at him. As if on cue, their lips met and locked in their first real kiss. It was slow at first, with not much contact, but Beast Boy then pressed his tongue against Raven's lips and they opened. His tongue slipped in and met with hers as the kiss depended. They both never wanted it to end, but it had to eventually. Raven pulled back, letting her lips slide off of Beast Boy's. She felt more secure with him than anyone else on this planet now.

The two remained in Beast Boy's hide out for quite a while. Raven lay in Beast Boy's arms, still drying off, and thinking about her emotions. Beast Boy just smiled and stroked her hair at his success. 'She actually likes me…you did it BB, you got your girl.'

"Shouldn't we go back to the tower now?" Raven asked, lifting her head.

Beast Boy nodded, though his heart never wanted this date to end, he knew it had to, they still had enemy business to deal with.

***

The two walked along the snowy ocean bank, hand in hand, and more happy than ever. "Beast Boy, I just wanted to thank you again….I just, had so much fun….and I really like you a lot."

Beast Boy smiled and stopped before entering the tower. "We could do it all the time, it was no prob, don't worry." With that, the two locked lips one last time, before entering the tower again, having to pretend none of this ever happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Corner!

WOOO!! Chapter 3, complete!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, read and review this one!! I promise all of you, there will be TONS more Raven and Beast Boy action, but I won't push it too far just yet, they didn't even say I love you! Hee, in the next chapter, Robin will wake up, and the Titans will get Cyborg back, I hope. We'll see how it goes. ARIGATOUGOZIMASU FOR READING!!! ^^


	4. I'll Protect You Always

Chapter 4

That night, both Beast Boy and Raven snuck into the tower, praying they wouldn't be spotted by anyone. Beast Boy walked Raven up to her room, where they stood, unsure of what to say or do.

"Umm….Good night." Beast Boy said at last, reaching over and kissing Raven's cheek.

Raven smiled and planted a soft kiss on Beast Boy's lips. "Night."

With that, Raven walked into her room and shut the door, leaving Beast Boy in a dazed state. As he walked back to his room, a recap of his date with Raven continued to play through out his mind. His smile grew wider with every moment. "I love you, Raven…"

***

The bright light from Robin's window shone down into Star's eyes as she awoke the next morning. She sat up and yawned, staring up at the ceiling to stretch.

"Morning." Came a voice from beside her.

Her eyes went wide and she instantly turned her head to find Robin sitting up, awake in his bed. He smiled at her brightly.

"ROBIN!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!" Star cried as she flung her arms around him.

"Y-Yea, and a little sore too." Robin laughed painfully, as Star squeezed him.

"Oh!" Star let go and sat back, a worried look on her face. "I did not hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine." Robin replied. "I'm just so happy to see that you're okay."

Star's whole face lit up a brilliant shade of red as she stared at the floor.

Robin pulled the covers off of him and stood up, stretching. "So, I'm guessing we didn't win that battle…"

"No…No we did not." Star replied, sadness in her voice. She knew Robin never liked losing, especially when it came to fighting a replica of himself.

"It's ok. It just means we have to try harder to kick their butts next time." With that statement, Robin walked out of his room, a curious Starfire at his heals.

"Robin, I tried my hardest last time…" Star admitted, feeling gloomy and defeated.

"Try harder." Robin replied, walking into the kitchen.

Beast Boy sat at the table where an assortment of all different breakfast foods had been placed. The little green boy was hopping about the room, tossing things out of the fridge and placing them on the table. He hummed happily to himself, unaware that Star and Robin were standing with wide eyes in the doorway.

Robin cleared his throat to get Beast Boy's attention. "Umm….Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy turned and looked at Robin. "GOOD MORNING! Didn't see ya there!! Come sit down!" With that, he rushed over to Robin and Star and pulled them over to the table, a wide smile on his face.

Star giggled as she sat down in front of a plate of pancakes. "Beast Boy is very cheerful this morning, Robin."

"Of course I am! It's a beautiful day!" Beast Boy chirped, sitting down at the table across from Robin and Star.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Beast Boy, what's wrong with you?"

"Wrong? How could anything possibly be wron-" Beast Boy stopped and stared at the doorway, his face turning a deep shade of red.

Catching the look, Robin and Starfire quickly turned around to find Raven. A smirk appeared on Robin's face.

"Good morning, Raven!" Starfire called as Raven flew over toward them. "Beast Boy was so kind as to make us a breakfast feast this morning! Come eat!"

In an instant, Beast Boy scooted over, allowing Raven to take a spot next to him, her eyes focused on the table, and a faint blush across her face.

Starfire continued smiling at the two, oblivious to the thoughts Robin was thinking.

"So, where were you two last night?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy dropped his tofu, which sloppily landed back in his soup, and Raven froze.

"W-We….w-we were….uh….."

"We were out looking for the shadow replicas Star told us about." Raven finished before Beast Boy could come up with some ridiculous story to cover up their date.

Robin cocked an eyebrow to that. "Oh….did you find anything then?"

"N-No." Beast Boy replied, beads of sweat falling down his face.

Raven elbowed him in the ribs and gave a fake smile to Robin.

"I'm wonder what took you all night then, if you didn't find anything." Robin brought up, the smirk on his face growing.

"Uh….OH, THE MAIL'S HERE, I'LL GO GET IT!" Beast Boy quickly turned into a green blood hound and went outside to fetch the mail.

Raven continued her fake smile. "Heh….mail."

***

A carrier pigeon landed ontop of the Titan's mailbox and dropped a few bills, letters, and packages onto the ground. Beast Boy picked them up in his mouth and bounced back into the house through the doggie door. His heart pounded against his chest as he passed Raven and dropped the mail into Robin's lap. He then turned back into his normal form and sat down again.

"Thanks." Robin muttered, staring down at the mail.

"No prob. What've we got today?"

Robin picked up all the packages and placed them on the table. "Fan mail…." He then took the letters into his hands. "Bill, bill, bill, fan letter, bill, fan letter, fan letter, and…..this is weird, it's blank."

At that, everyone leaned over to see the blank letter. Strangely, Robin was right. No writing at all was placed on the letter.

"How'd you think it got here with no address written on it?" Beast Boy replied.

"That doesn't matter now, open it." Raven said in her usual monotone.

Slowly, Robin's gloved hand tore the envelope open and pulled out a letter. Once he unfolded it, he read it out loud to the Titans.

"Titans,

Meet us at midnight on the roof of the old warehouse."

The four sat in silence, taking in what was just read to them. "There's no signature…." Robin muttered.

"But it's obvious who it's from." Raven spoke up.

"Those shadow creatures wish to fight us again?…" Star asked.

"Yes, and this time, we're going to win." Robin replied, slamming his hand down on the table and getting up. "I'll be in my room planning, don't disturb me unless it's important."

"But Robin, can't we discuss this together?"

"No, Star, I need to be alone." With that said, Robin left for his room, and the smile disappeared from Starfire's face.

"Star-" Beast Boy started, before he was interrupted.

"I shall go see if he needs anything…." Star told them, leaving the kitchen.

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged glances of sadness. This battle wasn't going to be easy, nor would it be fun. They were both fully aware that they could get hurt, and so, sorrow filled their young hearts.

***

Starfire walked down the hall and stopped at Robin's room. She took a deep breath before knocking lightly.

"What is it?" came Robin's voice angrily.

"Robin, I want to help….really." Star told him, tears forming in her eyes. She hated to see him like this. He knew deep in his heart that he was being selfish. He also knew that Star's team work would be much more efficient than his thinking.

"If you want to do anything helpful, take Cyborg to Fixit. Tell him we need Cy back and at his full power by tonight, no later than midnight."

Star's eyes fell to the ground and she sniffled. "Okay, Robin….If it is what you wish me to do, then I'll do it for you…"

With that said, Star rushed from Robin's door, passing Beast Boy as she did.

"Hey Star, what's the hurry?" the green boy asked.

Starfire only sniffled as she made her way upstairs and into Cyborg's room. Beast Boy followed after her, catching a glimpse of a tear falling down her cheek as she picked up Cyborg and all his displaced parts. Star then faced Beast Boy, completely in tears.

"It is Robin," she sniffled. "He can be so cruel sometimes. He treats us as if we were pawns in his plan to win against the shadows!"

"Aww, Star, he doesn't mean it, Robin's just got a lotta things on his mind." Beast Boy replied, trying to calm Star down.

"He does not understand the concept of teamwork, no the term friendship."

Starfire instantly flew out Cyborg's window with him before Beast Boy could get another word out.

Beast Boy stared after her, until she was nothing but a mere dot in the distance, heading off to Jump city. 'He's gotta tell her, or he'll lose her….'

***

Beast Boy stormed into Robin's room, startling him, and causing him to stop his planning and turn around.

"I said I don't want to be disturbed." Robin repeated.

"How come you have to act like such a jerk sometimes?!" Beast Boy splurred out.

Robin raised an eyebrow to him as BB continued. "You treat us like we're trash whenever you become obsessed with 'The Enemy's Plan' and it's really effecting Starfire!"

"I'm a leader, I'm supposed to figure this out, Beast Boy! I don't need all of you constantly telling me I'm wrong when I'm the only one with a plan!"

"Robin, if you'd give us a chance, we'd tell you our plan: get in there, and work as hard as we can, AS A TEAM! It's not all up to you!"

Outside the room, Raven was listening intently to the conversation the boy's were having. She had her ear carefully pressed against the door, and softened her breathing so that she couldn't be heard.

Robin stood up, knocking over his chair. He took Beast Boy by the shirt and lifted him up.

"You're REALLY starting to piss me off, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy stared into Robin's eyes, glaring and hating him for a moment. He then transformed into a snake and instantly slipped out of his grasp, reforming once he was free.

"Do you realize how violent you just were? Do you even know that? You hurt Star's feeling, Robin, and if I were you, I'd apologize before you lose her."

This time it was Robin's turn to glare. "What'd you mean 'lose her'?"

Beast Boy sighed heavily. "Robin, you're upsetting her so much, and I know she loves you, so why can't you go for it? Tell her you love her, dude! Think about it….stop treating us like dirt, and think about it."

At that, Raven heard footsteps coming toward the door, and quickly ran down the hall, into the living room, and jumped on the couch, taking a book into her hand. She peered down the hall to see Beast Boy come out of Robin's room and shut the door. He leaned against it and sighed heavily.

'I can't believe what he just said….It was….intelligent….he's actually giving good advice….' Raven thought as Beast Boy came walking her way. She quickly pretended to read the book in her hand, without even thinking. 'Maybe I've effected him in more ways than I thought….'

"Hey Raven…." Beast Boy sighed as he plopped down onto the couch beside her. She blushed slightly at the small distance between them.

"Hi." she replied, still pretending to read.

Beast Boy looked over at her. "Er….Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Why're you reading that book upside down?"

Raven quickly turned the book right side up and sweat dropped. "Heh, thought I'd challenge myself." she lied.

Beast Boy tilted his head.

Raven let a sigh escape her. "Beast Boy, I want to talk to you, please come with me."

At this she stood up and took Beast Boy's hand. Confused and blushing, Beast Boy let Raven lead him through the tower and up onto the roof. The cold night's air blew at them as they stepped outside, the door shutting lightly behind them.

Raven released Beast Boy, and sat down at the edge of the tower, staring at him, as if beckoning him to come sit next to her. Beast Boy sat down, and stared over at Raven, smiling at her.

"What'd you want to talk about?" he asked curiously.

"Beast Boy," Raven started. "I heard you talking to Robin" she blurted out quickly, hoping Beast Boy wouldn't get mad. "I wasn't spying or anything, well, actually, I was….but what you said, and what you did was very noble. You stood up for all of us, especially Starfire. You're truly a great friend, and I want you to know that I like you more and more each day." She ended with a smile, causing Beast Boy to blush.

"Thanks a lot, Raven…" he replied, scratching the back of his neck. "It just gets on my nerves when people lock themselves away from their friends when they need help."

Raven stopped for a moment, realizing something. "Did it….bother you when I was always locked up in my room?…"

Beast Boy turned crimson. "Well…..yeah, I always wanted to make you feel better, I wanted to be with you….Raven, I've loved you since we first met."

Without a pause, Raven spoke her mind. "I love you too, Beast Boy."

With that, the two leaned closer to each other, and their lips met. They shared a short sweet kiss, and Beast Boy took Raven into his arms. She lay against his flat chest, blushing deeply.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know….that tonight, and from now on….I'll do my best to protect you, always."

***

Starfire landed back on the Titan's island and gently set Cyborg on his feet. She hadn't said a word the whole trip back, and Cyborg was very worried by the time they reached the tower.

"Star, can you at least talk to me about it?" Cy asked as they entered the kitchen.

Starfire shook her head, tears still clinging to her eyes.

"Then talk to me about it."

Starfire turned around and smiled at the sight before her. "Robin." She rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly and showed a stern face to her. "Star, I'm so sorry about the way I acted before. You were right, I was selfish and wasn't thinking of the team….and, I have something to tell you…."

At this, Starfire gave a confused look, and Robin signaled for Cyborg to leave the room for a while.

The robotic man took the offer to leave, feeling things would be weird if he stayed, and shut the door behind him. Robin looked into Star's beautiful emerald eyes and found himself lost.

"Robin? Robin? What was it you needed to tell me?"

He snapped out of his trance at the second he heard her angelic voice. His face lit up red and he found it hard to speak. "Star, I…..I-I…..I love you."

Star's smile widened and she leaned over and kissed Robin on the lips, catching him off guard. Robin reluctantly kissed back, moving his lips along hers. Their kiss finally broke off, and Star's reply was a bit obvious.

"I love you too, Robin."

The two smiled at each other, feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted off their shoulders, and that now everything would be alright, as long as they have each other….

***

"Beast Boy….Beast Boy….wake up…."

Raven gently nudged Beast Boy, who was leaning against the tower, with Raven in his lap. In all their cuddling, he seemed to have gotten tired and fallen asleep.

A tiny bead of drool was dripping out of his mouth and he let out a loud snore, causing Raven to laugh playfully.

"Beast Boy, I'm warning you, if you don't wake up, I'll be forced into dire circumstances."

But the green boy continued his sleep, at which Raven grinned. "You asked for it!" At that, she began tickling his chest, and he sprung awake in a second, cracking up hysterically.

"R-Raven, quit it! C-Can't….b-breathe! HAHAHAHAA!!!"

Raven stopped and smiled at him giggling a little.

"What was that for?" Beast Boy asked, while yawning and stretching.

Raven took her cape and wiped the drool from his face. "It's almost midnight, Robin wants us all in the living room for a meeting before we leave."

Beast Boy leapt to his feet. "Ahh!! We gotta go then, hurry!" He grabbed Raven's hand and rushed down the stairs of the tower.

***

"Beast Boy, Raven, how nice of you to join us." Robin mocked as Beast Boy came running into the room panting, and Raven merely landed on the ground.

"Sorry, Beast Boy fell asleep on the roof." Raven replied as they approached the couches and sat down with everyone else.

"As usual, nice goin, BB." Cyborg laughed.

Starfire leaned against Robin as he tried to quiet everyone down. "Ok, Titans, here's our plan."

Silence filled the room as Robin spoke up. "We're gonna fight these shadows, and try our best. We have to use team work, it's what'll bring them down, don't let one of us get hurt. Just get out there and be strong, and we'll win for sure!"

Everyone smiled and nodded, standing up and putting their hands on Robin's.

"Teen Titans….GO!"

Everyone cheered as they raised their hands and started running out the door. Raven and Beast Boy ran side by side, until at last, Raven meditated into the air. Beast Boy winked at her before changing into an eagle. 'I'll protect you, no matter what….'

~End of Ch.4~

WOO!! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the long time no update! Nearly a month?! That's so bad, BAD COLIE! *slaps self* Oh, heh, getting carried away ^-^' anyway, the story is going in a new direction after this, and I'm afraid the end is drawing near, but don't worry, I have plans for my other stories!! So PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter, and come back for the next one, when the Titans face off against the shadows! JA MATA!!! *waves and winks*


	5. The Exchange of Life For Love

Chapter 5

All five titans stood on the roof of the old warehouse in Jump City. Their hearts were beating extra quickly as they each looked in different directions, trying to spot the enemy before they landed.

"Cyborg, is it even time yet?" Robin asked, still looking around.

Cy opened a compartment in his right arm and stared at his clock. "A minute to go, Rob…"

Starfire stuck close to Robin's side as she glanced at the sky before her. "I do not see them anywhere…."

"Maybe they're coming exactly at-" Beast Boy paused, feeling Raven's hand grip his in a nervous reaction. He stared over at her and smiled. "Midnight." He completed.

Raven returned his smile and looked up into the sky above her. "Guys, I think I see them."

Everyone looked where Raven pointed with her pale hand, as the sound of Cyborg's alarm clock rang out into the distance.

Five shadow figures floated to the roof opposite the Titans, each smirking and folding their arms. Surprisingly, each replica stood opposite their original, causing tension to fill the air.

It seemed like an eternity of glaring had begun. Beast Boy's eyes focused strongly on his dark twin, and his fangs emerged sharply, as if the wolf part in him were ready to leap out and tear the shadow to pieces before him. He felt as if he couldn't wait to hear Robin give the signal to attack, and when he heard it, he instantly charged forward into battle.

"TITANS, GO!"

Beast Boy turned wolf, just as his replica did, and the two circled each other, fangs showing in another stare down.

Raven and her replica rose into the air where they floated, and Raven began shooting old warehouse equipment at her enemy. Easily, the replica put up a black shield, blocking all the objects thrown at her. She smirked evilly, and Raven's eyes slanted into a glare full of pure hatred.

Robin and his replica instantly engaged in martial arts combat from the moment their arms struck each other. Robin threw every punch and kick he could, and once again, everything was blocked. 'I have to try harder, c'mon Robin, you can do this!'

Starfire flew high above her friends, shooting an assortment of big and small star bolts at her twin, who shot them back at an even faster speed. Star couldn't handle the speed at which her enemy's bolts flew, and her body collided with one, sending her crashing down to the warehouse, screaming.

Robin looked up, jumped into the air, and caught Starfire.

"Thank you, Robin."

Robin set her down on the ground. "No prob."

Cyborg charged up and shot a huge bolt at Star's replica, who blocked it with her own two arms.

"No, Cyborg. I can handle my own enemy." Star said strictly, soaring back up into the air and continuing her fight.

"You choice." Cyborg replied with a shrug, turning back to his replica.

As hard as they tried, it seemed none of them could ever get a shot in, no matter what they tried. These shadows were stronger versions of themselves, perfect versions.

Beast Boy's rage continued to build as he turned into a cheetah and chased his shadow around the roof, roaring as loudly as he could. He took hold of it's tail with his mouth, and swung him into the stairwell of the old warehouse. He raced to where his enemy crashed, only to get kicked in the face by a kangaroo foot, sending him skidding along the roof, scraping open his skin.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven cried, flying down to him.

Beast Boy's shadow turned into a lion as he lay on the ground, half unconscious. It pounced on top of him and roared straight in his face, it's teeth biting into his shoulder. He cried out in pain just as Raven delivered a kick to the shadow lion, sending him flying off the edge of the roof. Raven instantly pulled Beast Boy into her arms.

"Dude, thanks." Beast Boy laughed, he then cringed at the pain that shot through his body. Huge amounts of blood was pouring from the wound in his shoulder.

Raven felt tears building up in her eyes. "Beast Boy….a-are you alright?"

Before anyone could do anything, Raven's replica had teamed up with Star's, and together they shot a huge black and green beam to Star, who had no chance at avoiding it, and was struck directly in the forehead. She once again came plummeting downward, and landed by the side of the warehouse.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed, turning and looking over the edge for his love. She lay unconscious amongst a pile of junk, blood dripping down her face. In an instant, Robin was down by her side, fending off his replica, Star's, and Raven's. He yelled and struck each of them as hard as he could, with everything he had, but it wasn't enough. He was panicking, for the first time in his life, he was afraid for Starfire. 'I have to protect her, I have to…I can't leave her here.'

Luckily for Robin, it wasn't Starfire they were after. All three of them ganged up on Robin and began beating him harshly with their attacks, until he fell to his knees. His shadow took him by the shoulder, and in one move, kneed him in the chest. Robin gave a giant gasp as all of the air in his lungs was pounded out of him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even cry out for help. He keeled over in complete pain, beside Starfire, and the shadows all left him, returning to the roof.

Raven couldn't hold her emotions back. She was crying so much she could barely see the blurry image of Beast Boy, who lay in her arms, darkness almost taking over him.

"Beast Boy, no, you can't….." she cried, letting her sniffling get the best of her. "When you said you'd protect me….that g-goes double for you. I-I want to protect you!"

Behind her back, without her knowledge, all of the shadow replicas ganged up on Cyborg, tearing out his parts, punching him with all their might, and ripping him limb from limb. They savagely tossed all his parts aside, and faced Raven, who, for the first time in her life, showed fear in her eyes. She knew she alone could not beat all of them, and she couldn't leave Beast Boy to die, he needed help, quickly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" she screamed, as they approached her, each grinning evilly.

They didn't seem to care if she was terrified of them, they had only one thing on their minds, and it was her. She was their last target, their last mission.

Raven rose to her feet and stood in front of Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I-if you could hear me, I'll protect you till the death." With that said, she used her powers to rip a roof off a near by building, and chucked it at the evil Titans. As if from hell, the shadows walked right through the roof, as if it were a mere wall of placid water. Raven's fear rose, as she fell to her knees, her thoughts and emotions uncontrollable any longer.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, as the replicas charged for her, awaiting her death. She shut her eyes tightly, still screaming, but amazingly, she felt no pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Beast Boy standing before her, his back to her. She stared at his wound, and cried harder. A piece of his shoulder had been ripped out, and now the shadows were each taking turns at trying to beat him.

With his last remaining strength he turned to face Raven, and gave her a smile. He then turned into a T-rex, and with his mighty tail, hit all of the shadows away. Panting, he resumed human form, and toppled over onto the roof, no longer conscious.

"Beast Boy….no…"

The shadows all stopped in mid air, and came charging back down to Beast Boy, ready to finish him off, when Raven got to her feet once again. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

Grinning, her replica swooped down, and enclosed Raven in a black force, which lifted her off the roof and into the air. At that, the shadows began to fly back to where they came from. Raven pressed her hands against the black bubble, crying out for Beast Boy, knowing that her screams would never reach him. "Beast Boy….I may never see you again…." She sunk to her knees and bawled into her hands, harder than she ever did in her whole life….

***

__

"Beast Boy…Beast Boy, wake up…"

Beast Boy's eyes slowly opened, not knowing where he was. Everything around him was white, and none of it seemed real. He lay on his back, staring up into Raven's eyes.

"R-Raven?…"

__

"Beast Boy, you have to get up. You have to conjure up the strength to go after them. I know you can, you can save me…Please, Beast Boy, it's my last chance…"

"Last….chance?" Beast Boy asked, confused by all of this. "What are you talking about?…"

__

"Please Beast Boy…Please save me."

With this last sentence, Raven leaned over, and her lips brushed against Beast Boy's in the softest, most gentle kiss he had ever received.

"Raven…I'll save you…"

__

***

Beast Boy felt the coldness of the cemented roof under his torn skin. He felt the pain, he felt the bleeding, he felt the loss.

'Was all that….real?'

"Beast Boy, are you alright, man?"

Beast Boy looked up and saw Robin, who was cradling an unconscious Starfire in his arms. He opened his mouth to respond, but found that nothing would come out.

"Man, you don't look so good…..I think you lost too much blood." Robin told him, bending down to Beast Boy's level. "I think you should go to the hospital, it's amazing you're still conscious. We could worry about Raven later."

"Raven?…" Beast Boy repeated in a raspy voice.

"Beast Boy, don't talk, save your strength."

"Where…..where is she?"

"Didn't you see? She's been captured by the shadows, but don't worry we can track her, we can save her after I take you to the hospital. Star and I are in the best shape, we'll rescue her."

At hearing this, Beast Boy's heart snapped in two. He then hoisted himself up, feeling the color drain from his face, his eyes couldn't focus, and dizziness swept over him. But this wouldn't stop him, nothing would.

"Beast Boy, lie down! You're not well enough to stand!" Robin yelled, trying to push his friend back down.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled, breaking free of Robin's grip and pushing himself up. He wobbled a bit before graining control of his legs. He could feel more and more blood leaving his body. "I'm gonna save Raven, no matter what. You can follow if you want, I don't care, I'm going to rescue her, I can't let those demons kill her, I love her too much to let them even touch her!" That said, Beast Boy turned into a tiny bird, and took flight into the air.

"BEAST BOY, NO!" Robin yelled after him, setting Starfire down and watching the tiny bird fly off into the distance. He gave a gigantic sigh. "I hope he can last long enough for me to get there….I'm coming, BB."

~~~~

~Authors Corner!~

Well, this is a big cliffy, isn't it? Heh ^-^' sorry about that, but I have to leave it this way, and don't worry, I'm starting on the next chapter right away! So review all you can, and tell me what you think (NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!!) I'll be back soon with chapter 6!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is supporting this story, it means the world to me!! I love you guys!


	6. The Love of a Boy

Chapter 6

(WARNING: cursing and vile language in this chapter, yes, I cannot contain my rage any longer, lol!! It's nothing bad, we all curse once and a while ^-^)

Robin crouched over Starfire, who lay on the roof of the old warehouse, where the Titans had just recently lost their battle against their shadow replicas. Star lay, drapped in Robin's cape, with pieces of fabric from Robin's clothes wrapped around her bleeding forehead. Her face had lost a little bit of it's color, and her lips seemed drained of her usual cheer and happiness.

'How could I have let this happen?…' Robin asked himself, a single tears escaping from his mask and running down his face. 'I promised I'd love you forever….I should have fought to keep you safe, Star….Why'd I always have to mess things up?'

He stared down at the girl of his dreams, only to notice that her eyes were fluttering open. It took her a few minutes to notice Robin's smiling face staring down at her, and she quickly sat up.

"ROBIN!" she shouted, facing him, fear written all over her face. "Robin, where are they? What has happened? Where are our friends?"

Robin let out a sigh of relief that Starfire was alright, but now he had some explaining to do. "Starfire….we lost….Raven was captured, and Beast Boy went after the shadows to save her. I'm really worried, he's almost half living, and not thinking straight, so we have to go after him."

"What of Cyborg? Can he help us go rescue Raven?"

Slowly, Robin pointed to the pile of Cyborg's parts as Starfire let out a terrified gasp, she got to her feet, her hands over her mouth, and stepped back. She shook her head, tears escaping and flowing freely. "No….No, my friends cannot be…..This cannot happen….Robin….Robin, I'm scared…"

Robin got up and took Star into his arms, watching his cape fall off of her. She shook in his grasp and cried into his chest. "Star, we're going to save them, I have a plan."

At this, Star looked into his eyes, and noticed that a clever smile was placed on his face. "What do you have planned, Robin?"

"Remember that drink you saved from Tamaran?"

Starfire instantly caught on. "THE ELIXIR TO RESTORE HEALTH! Yes, Yes I have it in my room!"

"Star, go get it as fast as you can, and meet me back here. I'm gonna set to work on fixing Cyborg." Robin told her, still smiling. Star smiled back and nodded. She then kissed Robin, and he held her hand. "Star, we can save them, don't worry."

"Yes, we will save them! I will be back, Robin! I love you!" Star called as she flew into the air, waving down at her loved one.

Robin smiled and watched her fly back to the Titan's Tower, and then turned to Cyborg. "Better get to work!"

***

Beast Boy crept after the shadows, from a far away distance, and soon discovered that they had landed in a near by underground tunnel.

'That must be their hideout…' He thought, zooming down to the ground and regaining his normal form. Instantly, a wave of dizziness sweapt over him, and his vision blurred. He supported himself against the wall of the tunnel and continued walking in the dark, alone and weak.

He knew he'd never live through this, but as long as he could save Raven, he'd be happy. He had to spare her life, even if it meant the loss of his own. 'Raven deserves to live….I'm gonna save her, no matter what I'm up against.'

He looked up, noticing a huge metal door deep inside the tunnel. He had been walking longer than he thought, gripping his left shoulder, which had turned his right glove completely red and blood soaked. He fell to his knees in front of the door and shoved it open. Quickly, he turned into a tiny lizard, and slithered his way into the glass floored hideout, searching for where the shadows had put Raven.

***

Raven didn't struggle as the shadows lead her to a dark room that looked like a huge torture chamber, deep in the basement of the hideout. She felt no emotion, no chance of survival, no will to live. Her dying wish was that Robin and the others took Beast Boy to the emergency room as quickly as they could to save his life, and she was sure they did.

Robin's shadow pushed her against a wall and chained her arms up over her head against it. Raven let her tears fall at hit the stone floor as the shadows gathered around her. She thought they'd leave her to die down here in her misery, but that wasn't their plan, obviously.

Her replica placed a hand on her head and focused her power. Suddenly, rage seemed to consume Raven, and she screamed out in pain. She felt as if her shadow was pulling her brain out from her body, and she screamed even louder as a red demon was pulled out. It stood so tall that it's head nearly hit the ceiling, it's three demon eyes focused down on Raven. The shadows smiled evilly as they circled around it.

Raven's eyes widened, and fear took over her body. She started shaking uncontrollably. "F-Father…"

Trigon laughed and bent down to his daughter's level. "Raven, my beautiful daughter, at last we meet again."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU FUCKING HELL DEMON!!" Raven screamed, kicking her legs and hitting the demon in the face.

Trigon smiled. "Still as feisty as ever! Excellent, I gather that the gem must be at full power then."

Raven's anger calmed. "Gem? What gem?"

Trigon reached out and touched the gem on Raven's forehead. "All these years you thought it was nothing but an ordinary gem, but no, my dear, it's FAR more powerful than that."

Raven spat into her father's face, and he let out a laugh. "With you, daughter, I can rule the universe, and any planet I happen to come across. I can literally bring hell out into the human world, and wipe out the entire population of the world."

"I don't believe you, and I'll never let you use me in any way!!!" Raven shouted, gritting her teeth so hard she felt they might crack.

Trigon stroked the gem on Raven's forehead. "You may not do what I want now, but with the gem in my grasp, I'll have full control over you."

"My body doesn't have that kind of power, even if you can control me, I can't bring out your plans!"

"Raven, Raven, Raven. When will you learn?" Trigon asked himself, pulling a dagger out of thin air and holding it to his daughter's neck. "Daddy's always right, no matter what you say or think."

At this, he cut down the middle of Raven's outfit, exposing her cleavage and her stomach. The cut in the fabric ended slightly below her bellybutton.

"YOU FUCKED UP CREEP! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!"

This only caused Trigon to come closer to Raven, and rub his body against hers. "Raven, you're so beautiful. Maybe my plan needs adjustment. I can make you my wife, and our new child can take over the universe for us, how's that sound my darling?"

"YOU'RE A PSYCHO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Raven kicked at him and did everything she could to keep him away from her, feeling the cold air against her exposed skin.

Trigon stopped, turning to the shadows, and alert look on his face. "Someone's here, an intruder….bring them to me, my shadows, but please, beat some sense into them first. No one walks in on me."

The shadows nodded, demonic looks on their faces as they left the chamber, shutting the door behind them and going to find their intruder.

Raven was left with her father, but she now had a bit of hope resting in her chest. 'It's Beast boy, I can feel it!'

***

Star had practically destroyed her room searching for the elixir, but she had found it, and now had it in hand. She opened her window and dove out of it, soaring through the air as fast as she could, until she reached the old warehouse. She landed and walked over to Robin, a surprised look on her face.

"Hey Star! Good to see you! Actually, it's good to see anything, I thought I was doomed!" came Cyborg's voice.

Robin rose to his face, revieling a totally fixed Cyborg, and came walking up to Star. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, now let us hurry! We must track down Raven and Beast Boy!" 

Star handed the elixir to Robin, who hooked it to his belt. Starfire then approached Cyborg and lifted him into the air.

"I'll follow you two by rooftop, don't worry about me, just go!" Robin said, clipping the bottle into place.

Star nodded and took off, listening to the beeps of Cyborg's tracking device, which was locked onto Beast Boy's position in the hideout.

Robin leapt from rooftop to rooftop after them, looking high above him to check if he was going in the right direction. 'We're making a great come back, let's hope it lasts.' He thought, staring in front of him, and jumping forward to another roof.

***

Since the shadows had split up, Beast Boy found himself only facing his replica, while the others searched stupidly for him. Having very little life left in him, it was too hard to transform into anything big and strong, so he was stuck in his puny body, left to throw punches and kicks at his enemy. Sadly, these attacks didn't effect the shadow in the least bit. Beast Boy was tossed across the hall, and beaten against the wall.

"Yo, shadow! I don't enjoy watchin my friends die, so I'm gonna have to cut you off." A blue blast flew at the shadow, hitting it in the side, and sending it far down the hall.

Beast Boy fell to the ground. He panted, trying to catch his breath, which seemed to be leaving him with all the rest of his strength. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked up.

"C-Cyborg…"

"It's gonna be alright, little buddy. Rob, give him the elixir."

Before Beast Boy could protest, a bottle of liquid was shoved into his mouth. Starfire helped tilt his head so that every drop went down his throat.

"Beast Boy, how do you feel?" Robin asked, tossing the empty bottle aside.

Beast Boy rose to his feet, grinning from ear to ear. "DUDE, THAT STUFF WAS AWESOME!! I feel so much better!" He punched the wall in back of him only to have his hand crack. "OW!"

Robin and Cyborg started cracking up as Starfire examined Beast Boy's hand.

"Beast Boy, you must go save Raven and stop fooling around! She is depending on you!" 

"I know Star, but I need the three of you to do me a favor first."

"Anything, BB, we gotcha covered!" Cyborg said, giving a thumbs up.

Beast Boy cracked another smile. "I'll go save Raven, but the shadows are all after me. I need you guys to fend them off while I find Raven and get her out of here."

"Done deal." Cyborg replied.

"You got it, Beast Boy!" Robin grinned.

"Of course, friend! We will, as you say, kick some bad guy butt!" Star smiled.

Beast Boy smiled one last time at his friends. "Thanks, guys! You rock more than tofu!" he called after running the opposite way down the hall, his ears picking up on Raven's screams.

Robin and Cyborg's jaws dropped. 

"He MUST be in love, he said we rock more than TOFU!" Robin exclaimed.

Starfire started giggling.

***

Beast Boy turned cheetah and raced down the glass hallways, his heart pounding quickly against his chest. 'If they even touched her, I'm tearing them all to pieces." His fangs glistened in the light as he slowed down, his ears picking up the sounds of loud screaming.

'Raven….' He shifted back into his original form and walked down a staircase and up to a large dungeon door.

He pulled the door open and stepped into the room. As if in fast motion, he observed the scene before him: Trigon had his hand placed on Raven's forehead, prepairing to rip the jewel off and take control of his daughter to rule the world. Raven screamed and cried in pain as her father began shutting down her defenses, her emotions, and her memory.

Beast Boy couldn't stand watching this even a second. As quickly as his feet would carry him, he rushed at Trigon, turned into a lion and clamped his jaw down on his arm, ripping into the flesh.

Trigon cried out in pain and shook Beast Boy off, causing him to fly into the wall next to Raven.

"BEAST BOY!" she shouted, as the lion shook it's head and regained normal form.

Beast Boy smiled brighter than he ever had in his life. "Your prince charming is here!"

Raven smiled back, tears still falling down her delicate cheeks.

"How….disgustingly loving." Trigon replied, picking Beast Boy up into his hand and staring at him. "So, you're the famous 'Beast Boy'." He let a laugh escape through his lips. "Nothing but a mere pathetic shape changing loser who's in love with my daughter, hah…"

"You got it all wrong, rapist dude," Beast Boy began. "I'm the changeling who's going to save your beautiful daughter of whom I'm in love with."

At that, Beast Boy turned into a giant squid and shot ink into all three of Trigon's eyes, causing him to yell out in pain and drop Beast Boy, who instantly turned T-rex to match the demon's size.

Raven watched intently as Beast Boy and her father fought each other, hearing a mixture of demonic screams, and roars. Trigon used his long nail to rip into Beast Boy's shoulder, and start slashing away at various parts of his body. He scratched BB across the eye, causing him to turn into a phoenix and fly above Trigon. He squinted and used his talons to open more wounds on the demon's body.

Raven struggled to get out of the chains that bound her. She knew fairly well that Beast Boy alone couldn't take down her father, nor could she. She had a feeling if all the Titans were there, they could beat him. 'But they're not…'

From taking her eye off the battle for only a mere second, Beast Boy had turned back into his normal form, and was being squeezed between Trigon's enormous fingers, the air escaping him.

"LET HIM GO! STOP IT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!"

Trigon paused for a moment, dropping Beast Boy in the process. "You're correct, Raven my dear. I don't have the time to play games right now. What I need is that GEM!" With this, Trigon sent out his own red energy grasping field, similar to Raven's, but far more powerful.

Beast Boy saw it coming and instantly jumped in the way of it, in front of Raven.

"BEAST BOY, NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU'LL DIE!"

Beast Boy looked back at Raven and smiled. "Raven, I said I'd do anything to protect you, and I will."

Raven felt tears stream down her face once again, and she let a sniffle escape. "Beast Boy…I love you."

"I love you too, Raven, always remember that." Beast Boy then turned back to the red blast that was headed for him, and in slow motion, it collided with his body. He fell to the floor, not breathing, not moving, his body completely torn up.

"BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~Author's Corner!~

*sits in large comfy chair* Bigger cliffy than last time, don cha think?! BOY AM I EVIL! Hee, is Beast Boy dead, you ask? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter and see! It's the final and last chapter of Heartless Shadows, and I beg you all to please read it! When it's done, my sequel will be released, so look forward to that too. ARIGATOUGOZIMASU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS THIS STORY, AND RAVEN AND BEAST BOY'S RELATIONSHIP!!!!!!!!


	7. Finally Free

Chapter 7

A blinding red light filled the room. Raven could hear her father screaming, but why? 'He won! He's going to get the gem, why would he be screaming?' Raven asked herself. Raven held her eyes shut tightly, until a loud booming noise filled the room, and everything stopped. Slowly, the red light died down, and Raven cautiously opened her eyes again.

She sat on the floor, somehow unchained, and in front of her lay Beast Boy. She saw him and didn't know what to do. Her heart was broken. Carefully, she pulled his limp body into her arms, not minding all his wounds and gashes.

"Beast Boy….You can't…you can't be dead…"

"RAVEN!!"

"Raven, you are unharmed!!"

"Rae!!"

Raven lifted her head up, exposing her friends to her watery, hurt eyes. Only then did the Titans notice the cause of her pain.

"No…." Cyborg fell to his knees. "No, BB, you can't be…"

Starfire quickly turned to Robin and started crying into his shirt, and he held her close, patting her back, and trying not to look down at Beast Boy's lifeless body.

"Beast Boy….we had everything…the whole world ahead of us…why did this have to happen now?.." Raven cried, kissing Beast Boy on the forehead. "I'll never love anyone else in the world…I'll never stop loving you, Beast Boy…My Beast Boy…" A single tear fell from Raven's cheek and landed on Beast Boy's nose.

In that tear lay all the memories the two had ever shared. All the loving moment, all their fighting, all their talks, and all of their kisses. And also…all their love.

As if by magic, Beast Boy's lungs expanded and started to fill with air, and he gave signs of life again. Raven quickly noticed this and gave out a gasp. Everyone watched as Beast Boy's eyes opened.

"Hey…"

"BEAST BOY!!!" the Titans cried, dropping down by Raven, surrounding Beast Boy, who was smiling widely.

"Heh…Hi guys…" Beast Boy replied weakly.

Raven thanked God for a second, then, in front of everyone, she kissed him, holding it for at least a minute. "You're the craziest person I know, you're so dumb."

"I love you too." Beast Boy laughed as Raven kissed his cheek.

"It's a miracle you're alive, Beast Boy!" Robin replied.

"Yes, it truly is!"

"How'd you do it, BB?"

Beast Boy turned his head so that he faced Robin, Starfire and Cyborg. "I am, after all, me."

***

Raven sat on the couch in the Titans Tower, with Beast Boy in her lap, his body spread out so that all of him lay straight. The boy had gone through some serious bandaging by Starfire, and now all of his injuries were on their way to being healed. His right arm lay in a sling, and his forehead was bound with cloth to suppress the bleeding.

All their worries were over. Trigon had been killed by the power of their love, and the shadows were defeated by the Titans at last. There was nothing left to do now but to figure out why Raven's gem was so powerful, and why she had never known about it before. But, she'd worry about all of this some other time. Right now, she was happy spending her time with Beast Boy, and helping him heal.

"It really is a miracle that you survived a battle with my father." Raven brought up.

Beast Boy looked up at her. "I said I'd save you, and I did."

Raven smiled. She was finally free. She could show all her emotions and not have to worry about her demon side escaping. "You're the greatest!"

"I know, I know."

Raven giggled and scratched under Beast Boy's chin, causing his left leg to go crazy and start thumping down on the arm of the couch like a dog. His tongue hung out and he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I still can't figure out why I love you." Raven said in her monotone, causing Beast Boy to stop and give a frightened look.

"Kidding, kidding."

"I don't know why I love you either." Beast Boy mocked, reaching his left arm up and softly pulling Raven's head down to his so their lips met. They kissed softly and a smile was brought to their faces. "I just do."

Raven smiled again. "Get some rest now, it's my turn to take care of you now, my little Beast Boy."

Beast Boy blushed deeply and took one last glance at Raven's beautiful face. "G'night, Raven."

"Good night, Beast Boy…"

~The End~

~Author's Corner~

IT'S DONE!!! How'd you like it? I never did an ending before, surprisingly (yea, I know, kinda pathetic. 40 stories, at least 20 fics, and no endings. What's up with me?!) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but don't worry, the sequel (entitled: The Jewel of Azarath) will be coming shortly! So hang on for my next fic! I love you all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and loved this story! Your love is returned ^^ BEAST BOY AND RAVEN FOREVER!!!!!!!


End file.
